los héroes vienen en distintos tamaños
by Misari
Summary: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Izuku se convierte en su héroe.


**Aclaraciones: S** poilers del cap. 95 (ESE ABRAZO TE ROMPE EL ALMA y por eso tenía que escribirlo).

 **Renuncia:** Todo Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

 _ **los héroes vienen en distintos tamaños**_

* * *

 _Todos los pecados pesan, Toshinori._

 _Nos pesan y nos deshacen los huesos y nos destruyen el corazón, pedazo por pedazo, parte por parte. Lentamente. Nuestra alma llora arrinconada ante nuestros errores apilados en un rincón como trastos olvidados. Somos humanos, es verdad, y los humanos son imperfectos. Pero nosotros no debemos serlo. No podemos. Somos héroes, antes que nada, Toshinori, y si a los héroes se les cae el alma a pedazos, ¿qué será del resto? No importa que sangres, no importa que te rompas, no importa que tu alma suplique que te detengas. No lo hagas. Ya a va llegar el tiempo en que puedas hacerlo. Llega…_

… _cuando menos te lo esperas._

 _ **.**_

Abres los ojos, y todo lo que ves es dolor. Y tus errores.

Tu dolor que te cose el alma como esos doctores te cocieron el cuerpo. No es de sorprender que ya no puedes levantar tus manos para cubrir al mundo. Es un lugar basto, este mundo, y te cuesta creer que no puedas abarcarlo todo con tu presencia. Ah, querido amigo, nunca pudiste hacerlo, y nunca podrías haberlo hecho. El pecado del orgullo, cometiste. El pecado de creer que eras imbatible a las estepas de lo oscuro, que eras todopoderoso en tu escasa humanidad -¡eres humano!- y ahora tu carne grita desenfrenada que descanses, que ya es tiempo de dejar que otros cambien de piel. Fue un sueño muy bonito, querer salvar al mundo. Un sueño que ahora pasarás al niño que te admira como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Qué harás con él, Toshinori?

Su sangre joven es derramada con las olas de tu ignorancia. Allí está parado frente a ti, la joven esperanza, la rama virgen, sosteniéndose temerosa al borde del tronco madre que decidió largarlo al mundo sin avisarle de los peligros. Pero por supuesto, que mamá pájaro no le avisa a su pichón cómo mover las alas, verda-dd. Pensaste que tenías ese derecho. ¡Ah, los errores de los viejos, que hacen ecos en los tiempos venideros! ¡Ah, los errores de antaño, que transpiran pieles jóvenes! ¡Ah, tus errores, Toshinori, cuanta pila acumulada! ¿No crees que ya es tiempo, Gran Héroe, de mirar hacia atrás y encontrar tus propias huellas? ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de agarrar un martillo y unas cuantas maderas, y construir tu fuerte? Ahí está, esa inocente alma que largaste al matadero.

Abres los ojos, y todo lo que ves es arrepentimiento.

Cuántas cosas pudiste hacer mejor, cuántas e inimaginables, interminables palabras de aliento pudiste haber gastado, prefiriendo guardarse. Los pecados trascienden la vida propia y viajan más allá de lo inimaginable. Quieres, acaso, Toshinori, cargar a esta pobre alma desamparada tus penas y temores, tus errores calcificados y tu alma destrozada. Quieres, acaso, continuar con el dolor que clavaste sobre tu carne y pasar tus brazos chuecos, tu espalda partida, a él. Quieres, acaso, condenar a este chiquillo a una pena sin límites.

No, respondes. Claro que no. Abres tus ojos, y ves la Verdad. Tu tiempo terminó, cuando menos te lo esperabas, y esa caída, profunda, lejana, al pozo de tus errores, te abrió los ojos, verdad-d. Claro que sí, Toshinori. Ahora lo ves todo con claridad. Ves la luz donde antes ni te dignabas a girar los ojos. Ahora vez que inocente fuiste, que estúpido, al abandonar a la merced de la corriente al pobre infante que ocupará tu lugar. Que inocente fuiste, al creer que todo se solucionaría con unas palabras de aliento. Que estúpido fuiste, al creer que no te hacía falta a ti también aprender. Todos aprendemos, querido amigo, todos aprendemos a la vez que enseñamos. Todo es un gran círculo que se nutre a sí mismo para seguir, para empezar y poner fin, como la gran serpiente Jormungandr.

Abres los ojos y… ¿qué es lo que ves ahora, Toshinori?

 _ **.**_

A la orilla de la playa que alguna vez el joven Midoriya limpió con el sudor de su esfuerzo, a la orilla de la playa donde comenzaron los descuidos –la pila de sus errores llegando al límite del vaso rebalsado-, allí, en la noche, la luna como jueza y testigo, al final de su heroica vida de sacrificios, con el dolor y las disculpas atragantados en el medio de su pecho, lo abraza. Abraza a esa frágil esperanza de futuro que casi destruye. Es un abrazo que rompe mundos, calienta el cosmos, funde la vida y hace vibrar el alma.

Izuku se sorprende.

All Might se enternece.

(un abrazo que dictamina el fin de los amaneceres y el principio de los atardeceres; el final de una era, el principio de una nueva)

—Perdóname…

Los dos lloran.

 _ **.**_

Deja de llorar, Toshinori, lo harás bien.

 _ **.**_

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Izuku se convierte en tu héroe.

...

...


End file.
